


Wires Crossed

by Shiropropaganda



Series: Prompt Box Fills [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, autocorrect fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiropropaganda/pseuds/Shiropropaganda
Summary: Shiro gets an unexpected proposition.It all works out in the end.(Written for the prompt “auto-correct fail”)





	Wires Crossed

_ I could go for some really good sex, actually. _

The message burns a hole straight through Shiro’s brain and he reads it over and over and over.

It isn’t that he’s been blind to Keith’s interest in him, not with all the soft looks and touching they do, it’s just that he always assumed he had time to work up his nerve to make a move, because honestly Keith doesn’t seem the type.

They’d been planning to meet up in Keith’s little house in the desert, just to watch some movies and maybe stargaze on his roof. Something they do fairly often. It’s always been innocent, though a few times Shiro has woken up pressed into the couch under Keith’s weight, trying not to get hard.

So when his thoughtful:

_ Do you want me to bring anything special? _

Was met with Keith’s brazen:

_ I could go for some really good sex, actually. _

His brain all but melts out his ear and he needs to sit down on his sofa make sure he wasn’t going through some kind of a fever dream or hallucination.

After ten minutes of deep breathing, Shiro concludes that 1) the message was in fact real, and 2) he needed to reply to it or miss his chance forever, because Keith, for all his loyalty, doesn’t bounce back from rejection well.

He mentally steels himself before typing back a reply.

_ I can definitely take care of that for you. _

 

Shiro tries not to shit his pants from his nerves when he raps his knuckles against the door of the little house. He tries not to think of the condoms and lube in his bag— tries to act like he isn’t losing his mind at the thought of making his long-time friend come all over their sweat-slicked bodies. 

He tries and immediately fails, because Keith opens the door with his eyes soft and hooded like he’s just woken up, a deep green tank slipping down his shoulder and his thighs looking gorgeous where they trail out from under his red briefs.

He looks like goddamn Christmas and he smiles up at Shiro with a soft  _ hey, _ scratching at his abdomen, making the tank shift up so Shiro can see the dark dusting of hair that leads down into his briefs and—

Shiro’s control snaps.

One hand slips around the back of Keith’s neck as the other grips a hip and he pulls the younger man against him, mouth meeting Keith’s own. Deep eyes widen for a moment and then slip closed and Keith is pressing back, mouth opening as his arms wrap around Shiro’s body, hands pushing up the back of his shirt and fingers pressing into his spine.

Keith has him up against the door frame, hands working around to run over his chest and stomach when they finally part for air.

“Come in,” Keith’s voice has dropped and Shiro’s dick never really stood a chance as he finds himself tugged into the house by his hips.

Shiro keeps his stumbling to a minimum as they make the short walk to Keith’s bedroom, only tripping over his feet once and thudding against Keith and pushing him into the wall. The younger man doesn’t seem to notice though and interprets it as a move, excitedly wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck and meeting him with a devastating kiss.

Smooth.

Not as smooth as Keith who has some how lost his tank and bites his lip, looking up through his lashes at Shiro as his fingers hook in the waistband of his briefs. The look makes Shiro’s knees go weak, and he follows their directive onto the floor, covering Keith’s hands with his own and pulling down the cloth as his mouth bites softly against his stomach.

Keith’s quiet moan when Shiro takes him in his mouth is better than anything he’d ever imagined, so good that he knows in his bones that he’ll never forget that sound. One hand slides down the soft skin of Keith’s thigh and tugs, encouraging the younger man to sling his leg over Shiro’s shoulder as he swallows him down, fingers pressing softly to the spot just behind his balls as he slides back on his heels.

Keith’s fingers tangle in his hair and pull up, encouraging Shiro to stand and he finds himself being pushed the last few feet onto Keith’s bed.

Shiro pulls off his shirt under the weight of Keith’s eyes. The younger man quirks a brow at him and he feels his cheeks go hot, but maintains eye contact as he lifts his hips to slip off his shorts.

He thought it would be awkward, being naked with Keith in this context, but the air between them is thick with desire and he couldn’t imagine feeling this  _ seen _ with anyone else.

“Are you going to just stand there or are you going to come fuck me?”

His voice is wrecked but the way Keith’s eyes darken is well worth it, however, he stays still, considering Shiro for a moment with one beautiful hip quirked to the side, and Shiro is about to just spread his thighs and start touching himself as motivation when Keith finally speaks.

“I always imagined it the other way around,” he says, finally stepping forward, close enough for Shiro to put his mouth against his stomach and rub his knuckles slowly against his cock.

“We can do it whatever way you want,” Shiro breathes, biting his lip when Keith’s fingers brush along his hardness and then further down. He lets his legs fall open when Keith’s dry fingers touch his entrance with a gasp, “there’s lube and condoms in my bag.”

“Thoughtful of you,” Keith smirks, pushing Shiro down to the bed with a hand on his chest. 

Keith darts out to the living room to fetch Shiro’s bag from where it hit the floor in their rush and is back in a breath, fingers glistening and slick. He drops the bottle of lube and a condom beside Shiro on the bed and joins him, pressing close between Shiro’s thighs.

He takes a breath, forcing his body to relax in preparation for Keith’s touch as they kiss, but in never comes. What happens instead is Keith presses a soft groan against his mouth and when Shiro pulls back to look, Keith has one arm behind him, fingers stretching himself while he grinds his dick against Shiro’s. 

“I’ll get you next time,” Keith pants against his mouth, back arching and Shiro’s stomach drops at the thought of a  _ next time _ .

He’s so enthralled watching Keith’s face react to his fingers he barely registers his own hands moving on autopilot— rolling down the condom and slicking himself with more lube until Keith pushes him, practically  _ manhandles him,  _ until he’s sitting up against the headboard.

He nearly blacks out when Keith grips him, slowly lowering himself, but he reaches out a hand to prop Keith’s head up, refusing to let it roll back. He wants to see his face. He wants to watch Keith’s eyes and lips and face as they fuck, commit his movements and preferences to memory.

Keith’s eyes open once he’s fully seated and he lets out a breathy sigh, pressing one hand against the wall behind Shiro’s head and gripping his shoulder with the other. He rocks his hips experimentally in slow circles that make Shiro’s eyes want to roll back into his head but he keeps his eyes on Keith.

After a moment the younger man seems to notice his attention and smirks, pressing his forehead against Shiro’s and panting into his mouth as he lifts his body and starts moving.

“You feel so good, Shiro,” Keith’s voice is driving him wild, “I knew you would.”

He wraps an arm around Keith’s hips and pulls him down a bit harder, pressing his hips up to meet each downward motion the younger man makes, seeming to push a loud groan out of his body. Keith moves to tilt his head back but Shiro grabs his chin and keeps it still.

“Don’t take your eyes off of me,” he murmurs, and Keith’s whimper in response makes his stomach tighten.

It doesn’t take long after that for them to fall to pieces, Shiro carding his hand through Keith’s hair as the younger man’s face presses into his neck. His dick is softening, slipping out of Keith but he seems to have no intention of moving off of Shiro any time soon. Every so often, Keith lifts his head and the older man meets him with a soft kiss that makes him sigh back into his relaxed position.

“That was a great idea,” Shiro says quietly, running his hands down Keith’s spine.

Keith makes a noise of agreement and sits up lazily, tugging the condom off of Shiro’s length and tying it off before dropping it in the waste basket beside the bed.

He stretches, the muscles rippling beneath his skin makes Shiro’s mouth water but Keith doesn’t seem to notice.

“We’re are the snacks I asked you to grab?” He asks, looking around the room, “I didn’t see anything in your bag.”

“The huh?” Shiro asks, too distracted by the lapfull of Keith to put the words together in his head. 

“I messaged you,” Keith says slowly, “I said I could go for some really good snacks.”

Shiro blinks slowly, the color draining from his face. He had read the message over and over again, and he was positive there was no mention of snacks. Just…

Oh.

“Are you sure?” He asks, stomach turning to lead.

Keith reaches over and plucks Shiro’s phone out of the pocket of his shorts, tapping in the unlock code.

“Here,” he says, turning the screen, “I said ‘I could go for some really good—‘ oh.”

Shiro watches Keith’s face go from red to white and back to red again in a startlingly short period of time.

“I was…” Keith looks at him wide eyed, “I was using voice to text, Pidge said she fixed my mic and that it would be more accurate now and I didn’t check and—”

Shiro takes his phone from Keith’s hand and tosses it onto his pile of clothes, pulling the younger man down into a kiss.

“We can thank Pidge later,” he says with a grin, tilting his hips until Keith has fallen back onto the bed, hair and body splayed beautifully.

Keith’s face twists.

“But I still want snacks.”

“Later.” Shiro murmurs, tugging one of Keith’s hands between his legs.

“Yeah,” Keith’s voice comes out in a harsh whisper as Shiro pops the cap on the lube, “later.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
